1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a processing method and a computer readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier or the like operates with the power supplied by the commercial power source or the like, and prints and outputs an image onto a recording medium. In this regard, an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system may be used for maintaining the functions of the image forming apparatus even after the power supply from the commercial power source or so has been stopped.
However, since relatively large power is required for printing an image onto a recording medium, it may be difficult to use all the functions of the image forming apparatus with the power supplied by the uninterruptible power supply system.
An image forming apparatus has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-171741, for example), in which, in a case where the power is supplied from an uninterruptible power supply system after the power supply from the commercial power source or the like has been stopped, available functions are limited for the purpose of keeping the uninterruptible power supply system supplying the power for a long time.
However, according to the image forming apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-171741, the power supply to an image forming mechanism part from the uninterruptible power supply system may be stopped after the power supply from the commercial power source or the like has been stopped, and thus, it may be impossible to carry out printing while the uninterruptible power supply system is used to supply the power. Then, if printing is forcibly carried out while the uninterruptible power supply system is used to supply the power, the electric energy required by the image forming apparatus to carry out the printing may exceed the maximum electric energy that the uninterruptible power supply system can supply, and thus, the uninterruptible power supply system may be stopped.